


Comfort Food

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Bright Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Gang Violence, Gen, Sharks, mentions of eating people, merfolk, sharks eat people this shouldn't be a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Nera is a mershark that occasionally helps dispose of people the gang leaders need gone.





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a number and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase  
> I will be doing this for the Bright Verse, so I will write for my OCs and the canon characters listed.  
> For a list of OCs please see this post: Bright Verse OC List [http://pyromantic-technin.tumblr.com/post/174219532130/bright-verse-oc-list]  
> Acceptable Canon characters: Nick, Dorghu, Mikey, Ward
> 
> Prompt: 41. Comfort Food  
> Characters Requested: Nerina

Merfolk had certain reputations subscribed to them, mostly that they were either violent or slutty. They were either man eaters in a sexual sense, or literally ate people. The problem with stereotypes like these is that it made it difficult for anyone that was visibly some form of mermaid, siren, or other sea creature to get through life without a degree of harassment. They were denied jobs, treated poorly by the general public, and for some they even struggled to find relationships.

As not only a siren, but also a shark, Nerina had struggled with all forms of discrimination and harassment. Her kind was the most loathed as such they rarely bothered to try and live or work on land. Most stayed in their underwater cities and the few that did venture up into coastal areas stayed in towns or neighborhoods that catered to their kind. Nera was not like most of her kind. She spat in the face of propriety for the sake of making other races comfortable. She walked on land, her skin color and markings making her race obvious, and she cared not. 

Sometimes to get her point across she would smile just a little too big, allowing her face to shift and show the rows and rows of sharp teeth as her smile almost bisected her face. If she really wanted to upset people she would take off her glasses as well and look at them with her seemingly empty almost lifeless black eyes. Rarely did anyone ever say another word to her after such a display. 

Still, it wasn’t good for business to be quite so aggressive towards her clients so she did have to reign it in a bit. Working in the financial district she had been the butt of many a joke. People asking why she wasn’t a lawyer as it would suit someone like her. A few even laughed and asked if she moonlighted as a loan shark. Nera would of course laugh it off with her deep and somewhat disturbing sounding chuckle as she pretended that it was the first time she had heard that particular joke. 

The worst part was that assumption was actually true. She made some of her money loan sharking in her spare time, she also had a few other off the books skills that only certain people ever made use of. A few of the gang leaders knew that if they needed someone disposed of that they could go to Nerina, but it would cost them, and it wouldn’t be cheap. 

Sighing she sat in the shallows, transformed into her half shark half humanoid looking form. She was much larger than most standard mermaids and she looked distinctly less human. Her Siren abilities had not even been necessary this time as the gang members tossed the man at her and ran, most likely afraid for their lives. He was unconscious, draped across her lap as she hummed and stroked his skin looking down at his, to her at least, frail human form. 

The call had come in a few hours ago, this man had been caught drugging women at parties and abducting them for his contacts that then sold the girls into slavery. He would go after the youngest looking orcs, brezziks, and humans he could find. There had been an increase in orc girls going missing and it seemed like this man was part of that. Once found out he was interrogated and when drained of all useful information brought to Nera to finish the job. He could never be found, they couldn’t risk standard disposal methods. They didn’t want the slave ring to know anyone was onto them. 

So Nera had to wait, it was no fun eating unconscious people, especially terrible ones like this man. She wanted to hear him screaming, know that he felt the pain of his slow demise as he was consumed. She wanted to look him in the eyes as she bared her teeth, see the fear and horror as she ate him. Others of her kind would judge her harshly for such things, as some wanted desperately to fit into the world the elves had built, fit into polite society. There was nothing polite about what this man had done, and therefore he deserved no polite considerations. 

Honestly for Nera, this was comfort food. She was able to give into her instincts without a shred of guilt. The world was better off without people like him. If anything she was doing the city a great service by ridding them of such a monster. Yes, she was doing good, it didn’t matter that it seemed barberic. How was this any different from a gang member shooting him. If anything it was better. Feeding on him meant she wouldn’t need to eat again for a while, especially once back on land. 

Nera felt the man stir in her lap, she watched her black eyes staring at him as he slowly came to and began to take in his surroundings. When he finally turned and looked at her, Nerina smiled at him, the man began to scream. Oh how she did love it when her comfort food struggled, this was going to be such a nice meal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nerina is a character I made for the Bright RP Discord group. While Mermaids aren't listed as one of the races in Bright we made an exception for mermaids and merfolk on the server.


End file.
